


The elven kings under the sky

by Cirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Friendship, I Tried, M/M, Mirkwood, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pre-War of the Ring, Second Age, a flask of something intoxicating, a stubborn animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher and Gil-Galad are travelling the Vale of Anduin, heading to Greenwood, to Oropher's future wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The elven kings under the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> Wrote at the request:
> 
> Rating up to = R
> 
> Requested pairing = elf/man, elf/elf, elf/maiar I like old elves like Cirdan, Gil-galad, Celeborn, Gildor,Elrond, Oropher
> 
> Story elements = A stubborn animal, a flask of something intoxicating, the word 'iridescent', humor, more bromance than romance too.
> 
> Do NOT include = rape, death, incest, mpreg, kink
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this is, more or less, what it should be ;)

It was September. Warmth of summer was resisting the incoming chill of winter. Days were still sultry when the sun shined, nights however cold with the breath of approaching season.

The sun hung low over the mountain range, heading West, to end its daily cruise and painting half of the sky in many colors. From reds, oranges in countless hues, yellows to lilacs, violets and even a tinge of green. The blaze of colors reflected nicely in the water, on the wide plain surface of Anduin, which flew lazily to the far sea.

Two riders were crossing the Vale of Anduin, tracing the river’s edge. One of them had high dusty boots for horse-riding and dark travelling clothes, over them though he wrapped a sumptuous cloak. The fabric was deep blue, embroidered with shining silver stars. Equally bright circlet surrounded the elf’s forehead, standing out against his black hair. Matching jewelry adorned his wrists and neck.

The other one, the blonde one which led the way, wore simpler clothes, green and brown and a plain grey coat. The colors of the wood. If he walked into the forest on their left side, he could probably melt into the background, invisible amongst the trees.

Both elves rode on the bay horses, festooned with bags. The heading animal was nervous, slowing the pace constantly and stopping every few steps. She wriggled her ears anxiously. The rider could feel her tense muscles, the uneasiness coming from her in waves. Finally she stood in place and refused to move further.

“We have to stop,” said Oropher.

Gil-galad rode up to him.

“Something’s wrong?” he asked looking at the mare and scanning the dense forest. “Maybe your kinsmen aren’t so friendly after all?”

“No, it’s not them. I’ve been here many times and they treat me like I’ve been their ruler already, they look up to me in all things and admire me. They won’t hurt me nor any of my friends.”

“Then what is it?”

Oropher didn’t answer at once. He looked up to the mountains, behind which the sun lowered, casting them into the shadow; then down the river. The line of the trees went up as far as the elf could see. The absence of light made the forest lose its colors, instead of yellow and red autumn leaves and the brown bark, it was now all consistently grey.

Ereinion looked at him expectantly. Oropher sighed.

“Lothel’s afraid of darkness,” he admitted reluctantly.

The High King of the Noldor covered his eyes with his palm.

“Are you seriously telling me your horse is afraid of the darkness?” he peered between his fingers to see his friend’s face. There wasn’t a hinge of a smile in his companion’s expression. “Oropher, really?! What an elf are you to not train your horse properly? How will you teach your son horse-riding if you can’t master a horse yourself?”

The Sinda looked at him haughtily, not impressed with his condemning speech in the slightest.

“Horses aren’t the only available means of transport in Middle-Earth.”

“Oh? What else is, then?”

“There are elks too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“If we are to spend the night under the sky, I’m going to make it as much comfortable as I can,” stated Gil-Galad, starting up the fire with the brushwood he’d collected earlier as the Sinda had been calming his horse, speaking to her soothingly, whispering spells to her ears.

Oropher couldn’t help but snort at the Noldo’s sentence though he knew he shouldn’t irk him further. Ereinion was still agitated, the older elf could see the strain in his body language.

“What?”

“The High King of the Noldor needs luxury in every corner of Middle-Earth.”

“Stop that,” scowled Ereinion. “I rode with you so nobody expects something from me all the time like it is back in Lindon. Don’t use that title, not you, who knows me almost from my childhood.”

Before Oropher could reply, the young king raised from the roaring fire and went to the horses. Was he offended? It was not like him.

But then Ereinion was back, with his usual smile and a bottle in hand.

“It was supposed to be for your savage friends but I’ve brought couple bottles so I think we could open one.”

“What’s this?” asked Oropher, ignoring the part about his ‘savage’ friends.

“Something intoxicating,” Gil-Galad’s smile looked like the mien of a naughty boy that stole something from the kitchen. “Try it.”

Oropher reached with his hand. He took the flask, opened it and draw a deep gulp. He almost coughed as the liquid burned his throat, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Good? I knew you’d like it,” said Gil-Galad gleefully, taking the bottle from him and drinking himself.

After few rounds, Oropher felt the delightful heat travelling through his body, spreading through his veins, reaching every limb and making it pleasantly languid. His mind span somewhat, but it was not unwelcomely. His hroa and his fea were at ease, the world seemed separated from him by a great distance. The presence of his friend next to him become more noticeable by all his senses. The wood elf could feel the body heat of his companion, hear his breaths. He was aware how their fingers touched as they were passing the bottle from hand to hand.

“Tell me about this girl,” asked Ereinion at some point. “About the lady that won your heart. She must be remarkable.”

“She is,” agreed Oropher in a dreamy voice. “Randis’ agile like a doe, runs fast as a wind, with her golden hair flying after her. She is beautiful both on the outside and on the inside. So fair and innocent, born after the Shadow was destroyed and unmarked by it. Her laughter sounds like a running water, you shall listen to it, my friend, and all your troubles will be forgotten.”

“I shall,” sighed Gil-Galad. “I hope I will hear it tomorrow when we reach Amon Lanc. I have something for her,” he announced standing up suddenly. “I’ll show you.”

Oropher almost fell but supported himself with his hand at the last moment, realizing he must have been leaning against the other elf. He raised the bottle to his lips, only to realize that it was empty. He put it aside carefully, but it tipped over despite his attention.

Oropher tracked with his eyes Ereinion’s wobbly, almost - but not quite – straight way to the place where the horses stood. He considered how shiny Gil-Galad was, even in the starlight, how his cloak’s ornamentation mirrored every light that came to them, be it stars, sun or fire. His diadem shone so bright that it was giving a faint halo. The bracelets gleamed occasionally as he tumbled with Rochallor’s packs.

When he finally returned, he stood before Oropher, holding a box in his hands, grinning triumphantly. He sit down in front of the Sinda and pulled out another piece of jewelry. It was an iridescent necklace, gems glittered into the fire glow, reflecting the light, splitting it into the thousands colors. The stones were framed into the silver structure, seemingly too delicate to hold them.

Oropher, though like all Sindar not loving craft as much as the Noldor did, stared at it admiringly. He reached out and touched it with a finger, almost too entranced to hear Ereinion speaking.

“I had it done by our blacksmiths for you. For your lady, that is. Maybe they aren’t as skilled as Celebrimbor but I wanted to give you something from us. And you know how it is with Feanorian jewelry.”

Oropher’s eyes darkened so Ereinion changed the subject. “Perhaps I should order something for you as well.”

He closed the necklace into the box. It seemed to get a little darker around them.

“Maybe some rings or bracelets?” he suggested, tracing Oropher’s bare hand. He reached to the Sinda’s hair and lifted the golden curtain, unveiling the pointed ear. “Or earrings?” he touched the lobe with his finger.

Oropher sighted, eyes half-closed, looking content.

“You should be more adorned when you are going to ask for your beloved lady’s hand.”

The Sinda scoffed slightly at this.

“You Noldor wear more jewelry than our ladies do.”

Ereinion’s ringed hand massaged now the back of the blonde’s neck. Oropher closed his eyes at the relaxing touch but then shot them open at Gil-Galad’s next question.

“Do you even know how to kiss?”

Oropher straightened, pulling a little away from the touch. Ereinion didn’t retreat his hand and his fingers still brushed the Sinda’s chin.

“Why do you even ask such a thing?” spat Oropher angrily, aware of the heat on his cheeks and how blushed must he be. “I do not wish…”

Ereinion put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” he started. “But it’s good to have some experience beforehand and I rarely saw you showing any interest in anyone else before you met Randis…”

“I love her. I won’t betray her!” stated Oropher, his breath caressing Ereinion’s finger at his lips. It ought to have more conviction.

“It isn’t betrayal. You two aren’t even engaged yet.” The black haired elf was stroking gently his face now, tracing it only with his fingertips. “Besides, she will be glad you have some skills already. Trust me, no one wants a bad kisser. Just let me teach you.”

Last words were barely a whisper, Ereinion leaned forward and his breath tickled Oropher’s lips. The Sinda didn’t move away, couldn’t move away as if he was under a spell and he _didn’t want to_ pull back. Slender fingers swept behind his neck once more, holding him in place as Ereinion’s mouth touched his own. Ereinion’s breath was warm but his lips were hot. The kiss burned like a forge fire, marking him. Then Oropher felt the tip of the tongue darting out, probing, looking for a way inside. He opened his lips with a sigh and let it in. The elf from Lindon tasted of wine, sea breeze and his own unique flavor.

The Noldo’s tongue was silver not only in speech, it seemed. It caressed skillfully the insides of Oropher’s mouth, sliding and licking. The hand moved from the wood elf’s neck up, to tangle into his hair.

After a while Oropher joined him tentatively and Ereinion made an encouraging noise. Their tongues danced together, not fighting but learning each other. Gil-Galad growled contentedly, the sound vibrated at Oropher’s parted lips.

Finally the Sinda broke the kiss, feeling as if he’d suffocate otherwise. The elves looked at each other, breaths coming faster, mouth bruised.

“You learn quickly,” rasped Ereinion, then, with a small smile, he added, “as for a Sinda. But next time, try to breath and you can do something with your hand-”

Oropher silenced him with a kiss, seeking his mouth with his own, mimicking their earlier actions. He threw one hand around Ereinion’s arm, put the other at his waist and ravaged him with his tongue. Gil-Galad let him, reciprocating the kiss but not taking over the control.

When they parted, Oropher was even more flushed. He probably also.

“That was good,” praised Ereinion.

Oropher looked pleased.

“You are a good teacher, Noldo. Perhaps there is some true in the songs that claims you the most skillful race of the Elves.”

The High King of the Noldor smiled charmingly at his companion, admiring the way he looked, his cheeks colored from wine and kisses, his hair disheveled.

His thoughts interrupted a wet nudge from behind. He whirled around to find Oropher’s mare.

“It’s just Lothel. She is complaining the fire diminished,” said the Sinda, laughing at Gil-Galad’s expression and adding more logs to the fire.

The dark haired elf looked at the sky. “After a few hours the sun will rise. Perhaps we shall get some sleep. You should be rested tomorrow, look presentable, least your lady wouldn’t want you anymore.”

“She isn’t like that,” scoffed Oropher but listened to his suggestion and started to make himself comfortable on the ground when Gil-Galad called out from the other side of the fire.

“Come here, it will be warmer if we sleep close.”

The blond elf looked at him, taking off his luxurious coat and using it as a blanket.

“The bonfire is burning,” he remarked.

“But it’s a cold night, additional heat would not do any harm.” It was a feeble excuse and they both knew it. “Besides,” added the Noldo, “we would make some space for that horse of yours.”

Lothel was indeed still standing next to the fire, taking up an impressively amount of space, looking like she was determined to stay there.

Oropher smiled and crawled to his friend. Gil-Galad lifted a side of his coat invitingly and the future king of Greenwood laid down next to him. The cloak was thick yet soft, keeping the person underneath warm. The body next to him was even more comforting, radiating a heat of his own. Warmth, coziness and perhaps drunk alcohol made Oropher feel drowsy. He closed his eyes finally, the stars surrounding him – both from heaven and Ereinion’s cloak – were the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

He dreamed about Randis, running through the woods, as he first saw her: dashing between the trees, as ethereal as morning fog and disappearing even quicker. In the dream, he caught up with her and she turned into his arms and smiled at him. And suddenly they had known each other for a long time, she raised to her toes, kissing him.

He woke up to the wetness onto his face. He saw soft moving lips, overgrown with delicate hair and huge teeth between them, yellowed slightly from eating grass. He pushed Lothel away, looked onto his side and saw Ereinion still sleeping. He looked younger in his sleep, without all the burdens that the High King of the Noldor must face every day marking his features.

Oropher untangled himself from the cloak, careful not to wake his companion and stood up. The sun must rose already. It wasn’t visible behind the dark wall of the forest but it was rather light already, the sky above the trees was pink colored and Lothel was nipping grass happily and occasionally nudging Rochallor slightly, all her usual energy came back to her. Arien must have emerged from the darkness below Arda already.

He walked to the river to refresh himself. He kneeled at the edge, took water into his hands and splashed it over his face. When the water calmed, he saw another reflection above his own.

“What a mess have you done with your hair,” said Gil-Galad instead of good morning.

Oropher looked up around his shoulder. Ereinion stood above him, with crossed hands, looking disapprovingly and incredulously at the same time.

“Stay there, we have to do something with that,” he said, turning Oropher’s head back to the river.

He proceeded to unbraid the yesterday’s hairstyle. His touch was subtle, careful not to pull the blond tresses. Oropher could see his reflection into the water; his attention was turned solely onto the task.

“How did you manage to tangle it like that,” the Noldo was saying, sweeping his fingers through the gold curtain. “You were only lying.”

Oropher let him work, enjoying his ministrations. Gil-Galad braided a thin thread at the either side of his head, above the ears. When his fingers brushed the tip of a pointed ear, Oropher shuddered. Ereinion add one more plait at the back of his head, then linked all three together.

“There, now you look like a proper elf,” he stated, ending the plaiting.

“And how do you secure it from unlacing?” Oropher asked his reflection.

“Don’t worry,” answered Ereinion, pulling a silver clasp from his own hair and fastening it onto Oropher’s. Only now the Sinda noticed few silver adornments into the black hair, he missed it earlier into all the silver ornamenting the elf.

“Now she won’t refuse you,” Ereinion judged modestly.

 

* * *

 

 

They rode one by one through the autumn forest. The horses were weaving between the trees, choosing the path least covered with shrubs. The sunlight shone through the leaves above them, emphasizing their bright colors and run further to the ground, forming the transient columns of light. Oropher was contemplating the beauty of the world around them while Gil-Galad spoke up.

“When you’ll became their king, you should build here some civilized roads,” the Noldo complained, disentangling the spider web from his hair. “Cursed Ungoliant’s brood! And do something with that monsters.” The spider that run quickly away was the size of the elf’s fist.

Oropher stifled a laugh at the sight of the High King.

“You know, I admire you,” continued the younger elf. “I couldn’t live so far away from the sea.”

“Cirdan would be proud of you, my friend! They’ve turned you into a proper Teleri.”

“And what about you? It is said once the Sinda hears the calling of the sea, he won’t be happy anywhere else than on the shore.”

“Perhaps it is so for some of us. But I need a forest to live in. I miss Doriath,” he put his palm onto the nearest trunk. “The trees are so quiet here,” he sighed. “In the Fenced Land they were talking, whispering endlessly to each other… But Melian isn’t here anymore and her magic is gone from Middle-Earth.”

“Do not despair. You will build another Menegroth here. Maybe your beloved will awake the trees with her laughter. Maybe the Ents are somewhere in Middle-Earth still, they could escape the falling of Beleriand. You will rule these people to greatness.”

“I do not know if I had enough strength but I will certainly try to make this place more noble and sublime. The reflection of Blessed Realm upon these shores. With Randis’ help. Let us go, don’t make her wait.”

They went on through the elvish forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if there should be sex if it was supposed to be more bromance than romance. So I stopped at the kissing.


End file.
